Breaking the cycle of crazy girlfriends
by treblegirl1
Summary: Huey and Riley have another problem with another one of grandad's women. She's a gold-digging, lazy, Huey wanting, Jazmine hating freak. The boys seek the help of their friends to get rid of her. Not OC, older fic. Lemons. Romance. Lots of adventure and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Cycle of crazy girlfriends**

**When I first started writing this it was gonna be a one-shot, but this is gonna be a multi-chapter and pretty lengthy story. I just couldn't stop writing and then this idea popped up in my head. Instead of this being purely romantic this will be more like a boondocks episode. That doesn't mean no romance. It just means its not the center of the story. Still debating on whether or not to drag Cindy and Caesar in this too. Hmm. I have so many ideas for this story. I'm so excited! Hehe. There won't be an excessive amount of original MAIN characters. So without further adu...here it goes...Enjoy! **

Summary: Huey and Riley have another problem with another one of Grandad's women. She's a gold-digging, lazy, Huey wanting, Jazmine hating freak. The boys seek the help of their friends to get rid of her. Not OC, older fic. Lemons. Lemons. Lemons. Beware. Romance. Lots of adventure and Drama.

"Huey!"

"No."

"Huey!"

"No."

It was early June and Summer was here. The two oldest in the room were to be juniors next year, while the younger was going to be attending his first year of high school. For now though, Jazmine was pestering Huey since her house was 'so freaking boring' as Jazmine had said, while the Freeman's house, even on its most boring day wasn't boring. Jazmine sat next to Huey on the Freeman's couch, while he tried to read a book and she whined in his ear. Riley sat on the recliner playing his game and cursing and calling the game a cheating ho.

"Huey!"

"No."

"Huey!"

"Damn man! Say yeah to that girl before I get a damn headache."

"Shut up Riley."

"Huey! Please!"

"No. Why don't you do it on yourself?"

"No!" She yelled defiantly. "It's better to do it on another person." She said this timidly, wringing her hands in her lap in a nervous-like manner.

"What her big-headed ass wantchu to do?"

"I wanna play with Huey's-"

"Don't even say it because it's not gonna happen."

"Ughh! Yall some freaks! Aye Grandad! Huey and Jazmine trying to freak each other in the house!"

Huey, with his stone face, looked at Riley for two seconds before saying, "Riley. Shut your dumb-ass up."

In two seconds, Grandad was yelling down the stairs, " What boy! Huey you better not bring no babies in my house! I'll kick your revolutionary ass _on_ your revolutionary ass! Now come up here and get these condoms boy!"

Jazmine gasped, Huey sighed, and Riley snickered.

"Grandad we're not having sex. Riley is just trying to get me into trouble!" Huey then threw a pillow and aimed it at Riley's game controller and it fell to the ground.

"Aye Nigga! Look what you did! Now I'm bout to lose! Maaaaaan! I'm sick of your hating ass, hating on a nigga for trying to win. What? You mad Young Reezy gon' be a winner. Yeah I'mma see you when I'm at the finish line and you gon be all mad like man I wish I never hated on my brother so much and then I'mma be shining ..."

Though Huey was two years older than Riley, Riley thought that he was the older brother. The fourteen-year-old was rambling on and on about how Huey was a hater and blah blah blah blah. Riley had grown out of his whole I-wanna-be-a-gangster phase just a little bit. Well, let's just say he wasn't as vocal about it anymore. He could be smart when he wanted to be but sometimes his logic was messed up. He was taller about 5'9 and didn't have the voice of a little kid anymore. He still played basketball a lot so he was pretty muscular due to his training. Not as muscular as his brother, but he wasn't scrawny. He finally realized that having talent alone won't get you nowhere. So when he went to the gym he was hard at work. Since he was a freshman he was gonna try out for the team at Wunclear High.

Jazmine leaned into Huey and spoke, "Huey, if-"

"Jazmine. Stop trying to bribe me. I'm not letting you do it."

"But-"

"No. No. and no." He dragged out the 'and' in his statement, while his eyes never left the page of his book.

"Fine then." Jazmine sat there staring at the side of Huey's head and pouted.

Sometimes having a girl for a best friend was kind of annoying. So now Riley was sitting there pouting about how he was never gonna get that far again and Jazmine was pouting about the mysterious thing she asked of Huey of which he denied her.

_**Wow. I sure know how to cheer up a room. Anyways, this summer in a few weeks I'm gonna go to a martial arts training camp. It costs a lot of money, but grandad said it was better than me staying in Woodcrest being a domestic terrorist. Also, Jazmine was going with me. At first her **__**parents didn't want her to do it, but she convinced Tom that this would protect her against anyone that tried to anally rape her. He vehemently agreed. Anyways, until then I continued reading my book in peace and quiet until she showed up. I could sense her before she knocked. Well, okay, I saw her shadow in the window. But I still saw her coming. The doorbell rang and neither Riley or me bothered to answer. Neither of us could stand her.**_

Jazmine got up and walked towards the door. Riley snapped his head up.

"Man, Jazmine, no! Don't let that bitch in! Can't stand her ass! Freeloading, perverted, scandalous ass hoe!"

"What? But...she's ringing the doorbell, and she saw me walk over here and your Grandad's car is in the driveway so she knows someone is-"

Huey spoke up from behind his book.

"Might as well let her in. She'll get in eventually."

"Like roaches. Them mufuckas always find a way to get in. Just like that bitch. Tired of Grandad and these internet hoes. It's not a good look. You'd think he would learn from that crazy killer kung fu wolf bitch Luna. God rest her crazy, psychotic ass soul."

Sometimes, Huey wondered, why can't Grandad settle down with someone his own age? These girls who are 40 years younger than him usually want one thing: money and someone to take care of them so they don't have to work or do nothing. Just like that lazy ho Cristal.

_**Jazmine opened the door and in walked in the 5'10 with heels, Heather. She wasn't just Grandad's date. Oh no. She was Grandad's girlfriend. Unlike most other girls who come here, she wasn't totally insufferable...at first**_—_There you go using gay ass words again. Man sit your bitchness down and let me tell it. __**Riley**__—Shut up Huey. Alright this ho right here be blaming shit on us making us get in trouble. Like for example, this time she broke Grandad's TV, but when Grandad came in she started crying and shit about how we was fighting and we crashed into the TV and that she was scared and shit. She lied and said I crashed the car, when I was nowhere near Dorothy. Man he laid his long, hard belt he call Anaconda, upon my ass so many times—no homo—that I was sore—no homo. Then she drank up all Grandad's Orange Juice and blamed it on me. She be eating up all our food and shit and be spending all Grandad's money up. The worst thing about her was how she hit on Huey all the time. She would sit as close as possible next to Huey with her titties and shit all up on him. Talking bout she know he gotta big dick. Man, that hoe is a freak. And that freak ho gosta go._

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you!"

She sauntered right past Jazmine and ran towards Huey and Riley. She hugged Huey a minute too long, while he tried to pull away the entire time. She then hugged Riley, who frowned but didn't pull back.

The fact that she was so attracted to Huey was not surprising. He was tall—about 6'2 already. Since he was training to be a Martial Arts master, he constantly worked out giving him muscles everywhere and a six pack. His facial features had become more pronounced, such as his jawline. His afro had gotten slightly bigger and combined with his mysterious, cold demeanor and deep, smooth voice he was very very attractive.

Jazmine though, had become more and more like the female Huey over the years. She wasn't very tall she was about 5'6 and she had obviously inherited her black genes. Over the years, she had trained with Huey. Of course, a student is never greater than their master but Huey knew that Jazmine could easily defend herself if needed. Jazmine had taken to calling him Sensei.**(I hope that's right) **Training with Huey has really done justice to her body though. She had a stomach to die for, hips for days, ample breasts and as Riley said once 'a nice ass'. Her huge afro was, instead of down in two ponytails, was just in one big blond puff. She had taken to makeup quite a bit. While she didn't wear much everyday she wore the basic. Mascara, the occasional eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. Her green eyes still shone brightly and innocently, but over the years she had definitely become more outspoken. Once she kicked this stuck up white girl in the face for calling Riley a "ghetto monkey". While she is not as into politics and a crusader for African American rights like Huey she didn't like racists and prejudiced people as much as he didn't. She still maintained some of the beliefs that her younger self believed. She loved all people of all races, gender, ages, religion and sexual orientation. She had really turned out to be a beautiful, intelligent young woman. This didn't go unnoticed to Huey.

This was very apparent to Heather also, who regarded the girl with a frown on her face. Her voice sounded a tad bit less excited than before when she said, "And who might this be?"

Jazmine reached out her hand and said in a slightly cheery voice, since she didn't want to be rude, "My name is Jazmine Dubois. I'm Huey's friend."

"Oh you're Huey's friend, huh? Well I'm Heather. Robert's girlfriend." She shook Jazmine's hand a little too tightly and Jazmine with her impeccable strength returned it making Heather wince just a little.

_'I thought this was a male thing', Jazmine thought._

"Damn," Riley whispered to Huey, "She told her she was your friend now we gotta kill her before she kills Jazmine."

"Oh. You're Mr. Freeman's girlfriend. Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Heather said in a false cheery voice. Heather was a beautiful brown-skinned woman. Jazmine looked at her jet black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and was curled meticulously. Though Jazmine loved her afro puff, she still envied those who had tame and easy to comb hair. Relaxers and flat irons just didn't work as well as it did on other women's hair for Jazmine.

"Well. I better go upstairs and see my boo, Robbie." She walked up the stairs and as she was going up winked at Huey, who was waiting for her to leave. He inwardly cringed. All this didn't go unnoticed by Jazmine, though.

"Did she just wink at you?"

Huey sighed, while Riley popped up.

"Man I hope that hoe ain't staying the weekend! Can't stand her. Man, Huey we gotta get rid of her."

"I know."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Man that hoe be eating up our shit, breaking shit then lying on us trying to get Grandad to hate us with all that fake crying and shit. And worst of all," Riley changed from his angry scowl and snickered, "She wanna fuuuuuuck Hueeyyy." Riley started to crack up laughing on the floor.

Jazmine gasped. Huey just glared at Riley laughing on the floor.

"No she doesn't. She's just trying to mess with me."

"She wanna mess with you alright. All up in her guts. Bwahahahaa." Riley continued to laugh, Jazmine started to giggle too.

"Why are you laughing?" Huey raised that infamous eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Riley's laugh is contagious and plus this scenario is pretty funny."

"Ain't nothing funny about it."

"Aye Jazmine! You think that wink was something?Watch how that hoe act at dinnertime. She be having Huey looking all uncomfortable like he bout ta shit on himself like Ed."

Huey gave him the death glare and had a look in his eyes that said 'I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it'.

Riley stopped laughing.

"Naw but on the real though we need to get that hoe up outta here. Anybody got any ideas about how to get this bitch to go?"

They thought for a few seconds.

"Nope."

"I got nothing."

It was really quiet for about two minutes.

"Yo. On the real though, what Jazmine wanted to do to you? No homo."

**Riley. Riley. Riley. Boy, when will you learn that everything is not homo. You know I try to write in proper English but for a character like Riley its damn near impossible. Don't you just hate Heather already... lol Also if you really want to know what Jazmine wanted to do to Huey you can ask and I'll put it in the next next chapter which is already finished...Anyways...Review please...before I get Riley to smack yo hating ass. Next Chapter is the dinner plus Caesar, Cindy, whoever and whatever event I throw up in there. Next Chapters will be longer too...**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will get very dirtyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...I suggest if you are a prude or don't like sex or anything sexual then don't read...

Grandad had came down, yelled at Riley, made out with Heather, made dinner and yelled at Riley some more, made out with Heather some more.

By this time Cindy and Caesar had shown up.

"Damn, son. That bitch is fucked up." The blond bombshell tomboy expressed.

"I know. But...it sounds kind of funny though. I gotta see this shit myself, cause I know Riley be exaggerating sometimes." Huey's other best friend, Caesar, said swinging his dreads back and forth in his hand.

"Man nigga. I ain't exaggerating. I was sitting right there playing my game. She thought I wasn't listening though but I heard what she was saying. Man! If you don't believe me, ask Huey gay ass."

Huey gave his brother a look.

"Riley's not exaggerating...this time."

"Man nigga! Quit-"

"I got an idea!" Cindy sat up from her spot on the floor. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"We could put a nanny cam in some of the rooms and whenever she comes onto Huey or lies on y'all, we can have evidence for when y'all show Mr. Freeman, he won't think you lying and shit...or we can just shoot the bitch."

"Man. That's what I said! That's why I fucks with you Fearsome. We always on the same page. Aye! Who wanna shoot and who wanna hide the body?"

Jazmine then spoke up from next to Huey.

"I like Cindy's first idea better."

"Man! Who asked you? With your big-headed nappy hair ass."

"Shut up. Your hair is nappy too. Under those braids which is in a dire need of a touch up."

Caesar and Cindy ohhed. Caesar decided that this was the time to be an instigator. Huey just shook his head.

"Ooh son. You gonna let her talk about your shit like that. Damn, Jazz, you going hard on Riley."

"Man. Forget you. Your lopsided titty having ass. You lucky I don't wanna make you cry."

"They are not lopsided! You-you-"

"My what? Sexy gangstariffic ass."

"Forget you! And Ganstariffic is not a word!"

"No. Forget you. Man I was gonna save you from that crazy bitch but now Ion even care no mo' you naïve lil' brat."

"I'm naïve? Me? I'm not the one followed a gay rapper who made you wear a skirt, tank top, and purse for weeks and you STILL didn't believe he was gay even after you SAW him KISS another man."

Caesar and Cindy were on the floor laughing so hard tears were pouring out of their eyes. Huey just sat there with his typical stoic facial expression wondering if he should intervene seeing as though both Riley and Jazmine were both too sensitive to be arguing like this. For now he would watch and see how this would play out.

Riley just sat there red in the face with an angry expression that rivaled Jazmine's. Cindy and Caesar weren't laughing as hard but they looked like they would burst with laughter at any time.

"Man, Huey. Why you tell her all that shit! Man you just a gay ass nigga and you wanted to take the heat off of you so you told every damn body about that shit!"

Cindy and Caesar guffawed at the hurt and whiny tone that showed that Riley was embarassed.

"Don't try and blame Huey! Everybody saw it! People thought you were gay for a loooong time!"

"Man I was fucking 8 years old."

"Boys! Jazmine! Them other kids! Dinner is ready!" Grandad yelled from the kitchen. Caesar and Cindy had shown up unexpectedly for dinner. Grandad made a fuss about it at first, but seeing as though he cooks way too much anyway he got over it.

"Stupid!" Jazmine poked her tongue out.

"Baby! Whatchu gon do cry!" Riley made a motion like he was crying.

"Gangsta wannabe! Is that why they made the word wanksta because of you!"

"Man fuck your lil' dumb ass! You wish you could get with a real nigga like me! I'm Young Reezy. I fucks all the hoes and gets all the paper!"

"No you don't! You're a virgin and you're broke and no one wants to have sex with you. Haha!" Jazmine said childishly and poked her tongue out.

" Girl I can get whoever I wanna get I'm Y-"

"Young and stupid we all know!"

"Your seesaw titty having ass ain't bout nothing!"

"Why you keep talking about them if you don't like them. I bet its because you have a pretty small PE-NIS!"

"Hey," Huey and Caesar yelled at the same time they both knew that once you go there with a boy it ain't pretty afterward.

Huey continued, " Both of y'all be quiet!"

"Yeah," Caesar continued shaking his dreads, "I'm hungry as hell."

They all walked to the dining room. Riley bumped Jazmine with his shoulder. Jazmine bumped him back. Soon they were bumping shoulders like crazy.

"Aye boy! Stop hitting that little girl."

"She ain't no lil' girl with them lopsided ass titties!"

"Stop staring at my breasts!"

"Hey! Hey! I don't know what's going on with you kids always talking about sex and titties and freaks, but its bout to stop. Me and Heather are in a sexually active relationship and you don't see us talking about 'bang! Bang! Bang!' all the damn time. Damn! Now sit down and eat your food."

Heather giggled and slyly winked at Huey. Only Caesar and Huey himself caught it. Huey looked at Caesar as if to say 'I told you so'.

Grandad sat at the head of the dinner table Heather sat on the right at the edge next to grandad, Riley sat across from her. Jazmine and Huey sat next to Riley seeing as though Caesar and Cindy sat next to Heather.

"So. Huey, Riley? Are these your friends? Why don't you introduce us." Heather asked.

Caesar muttered, "Oh we already know who you are." Even though he sat right next to her and risked her hearing him.

Riley spoke up.

"Yeah that's Caesar. And that's Cindy and this ho-" Jazmine bumped him again causing him to glare at her clearly still upset about earlier. "This _here _is Heather."

"What up Heather."

"Aye! I had a girlfriend named Heather."

"Nice." Heather continued to eat her peas.

Huey sat there quiet and uncomfortable, because last time she was here she showed her ass at dinner and grandad was oblivious as can be. The dinner went by uneventful since everyone was expecting Heather to bring up something that was broke and blame it on them or say some innuendo directed towards Huey.

After dinner they all headed into the living room when the phone started to ring.

"Aye Grandad! The phone ringing."

"I know."

Riley stared at him blankly.

"It's probably for you. You know me and Huey don't use the house phone. That's why we got cell phones."

"Shut up boy! Where is the phone?"

"Upstairs."

"Boy! Why have both phones upstairs?! That's the point of having _one_ upstairs and _one_ downstairs! Damn! Now I gotta go all the way upstairs and answer the phone. It's probably important too. Maybe I need to get one of them cellular phones but not them ones with the games and complicated stuff on it why the hell do I need a camera and music and, well it'll be nice to have music that I can take with me sometimes I get tired of the 8-track..."

He eventually went upstairs and everyone was left in the living room.

Jazmine and Huey was sitting next to each other on the couch talking and Jazmine was giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" Heather asked from Grandad's usual spot on the recliner with her head cocked, legs hanging over the side.

Caesar, Cindy and Riley's ears perked up from whatever game they were playing on the Playstation 3.

"Oh. Nothing. Huey's just being funny."

He whispered something else in her ear. She giggled again. Heather's eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"So how close are you two?"

"We're best friends." Jazmine declared proudly.

Huey was being all...sexy. Whispering things in Jazmine's ears making her laugh. No one knew this side of Huey except for her. Even for her it was rare. She knew he must have been in a decent mood.

"Huey..." She giggled some more.

Huey sat back slouched in an un-huey-like manner with a lazy, nonchalant expression across his face quite different from the usual blank face he has.

He whispered in her ear, "Jazmine."

Once again she giggled.

Jazmine will laugh at anything I say. I Wonder if I say "Bush" would she laugh. On second thought... Yeah. He is still a joke. But anyways it's okay though. I like making her laugh, as long as it's just me and her.

"Jazmine. I'm not saying anything funny. Why you keep laughing?" I asked her.

She leaned into me and whispered, " It's not what you say it's how you say it."

"Oh. Really."

Huey leaned in even closer and said, "muchcojarami limikeremambi osami salami yestami pickocomprami nahmeaaan."

Jazmine bursted out laughing, head thrown back and all.

Caesar turned around from where he was focusing on the game and said, " Damn Huey. I wanna hear the joke too."

Jazmine said in between laughter, "I don't think you could do that again if you tried."

Heather sat upright on the couch and said suspiciously, "You two seem like more than friends."

Huey shrugged his shoulders and sat up and whispered to Jazmine, "let's go to my room."

He grabbed her hand and helped her get up. Before they left they saw Heather staring at them with what seemed like a calm expression until she grinned at them and left out of the room.

"Well that was creepy. Huey. I think she's crazy."

He looked at her with a blank face and said, " Ya think."

After they retreated up the steps, Riley said, "Heehee. Huey bout to get some."

~~~Later In Huey's Room~~~

Since they've gotten older, they told Grandad that they needed to have their own room and space to themselves. He didn't argue with that. So Riley took the room across the hall and now he and Huey have their own rooms.

Jazmine sat on the edge of his bed and dangled her legs over the edge. Huey was next to her looking at her now with his typical expression.

Blank.

Jazmine was busy looking at her dangling feet, so she didn't notice.

"Huey?"

"What?"

Jazmine looked down like she wasn't sure she should ask what she wanted to ask.

"Umm...nevermind."

"Jazmine," Huey sighed, "Just ask."

"But...it's personal."

"Okay. We're best friends, right?"

"Huh? Ooh that's the name of this Amy Winehouse song I listen to when I'm mad at you. And at the end of every, like, verse, she say the exact same thing. 'But we're best friends, right'. Hehe. You know what other song I like. I li-"

"Jazmine! Damn. You have the attention span of a squirrel. Ask your damn question."

"Huey! Fine. Are you a virgin?"

Whatever Huey had in mind that she was gonna ask it sure wasn't this. Though his blank face remained blank.

"Are you?" He quirked his right eyebrow up.

"Huey! You said you were gonna answer."

"Technically I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"Implied and stated are two different words Jazmine." He said like she was a child.

Huey was messing with her. He was gonna answer, he just had to make her squirm first.

"You know as much as I like this playful side of you, I want an answer." She laid down on one side of his queen sized bed in a huff as she moved around to get comfortable and slip under the covers.

"Yes."

She sat up. She hadn't expected that.

"Really?"

"No. I'm joking." He said in a dry, sarcastic voice.

"Well, I am too."

"Well that's a surprise."

Jazmine threw one of his pillows at him. It hit him in the face.

"Jerk."

"I'm a jerk?"

"Duh."

"Okay."

It was quiet for two minutes. Jazmine was getting sleepy. Huey looked at the clock it was 10:23. He could see her drifting off.

"Um...Jazmine. What are you doing?"

"Huey,"she pouted, "Can I spend the night?"

"Jazmine," his face remained the same, "No."

She gasped, obviously not expecting this answer.

"But, why?" She whined.

"I'm a jerk."

"Huey!"

"Okay. You can stay...on the floor."

Whenever Huey jokes with her he always has his poker face on like usual, so its hard for her to decipher when he is kidding or not. This is one of those times, even though she always stays over (without having to ask Tom or Mr. Freeman because they trust her so much) and sleeps in the bed.

"I'm kidding, Jazmine. When have I ever made you sleep on the floor. I'm not cruel like the white man. I'm not unforgiving like the white man, I'm not-"

All of a sudden a crash interrupted Huey's 'White Man' speech. Huey and Jazmine ran down the stairs to see Riley standing over a bleeding Heather who was bleeding on the side of her head.

'Oh no' Huey thought. 'This can't be good.'

Heather sat up and screamed dramatically.

"Riley!" Huey shouted over her screams, "What happened."

"Ion know. I ran downstairs and she was on the floor bleeding and screaming and shit. This can't be good."

"Ya think!"

Grandad came downstairs just then and went to Heather.

"What the hell happened here? Who did this?" The three teenagers shrugged their shoulders.

Heather sat up a little and pointed to a now dumbfounded Jazmine.

"Here this hoe go lying again!"

~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~

I can't believe that crazy bitch tried to say Jazmine threw something at her and bust her upside the head. She got to get the hell up out of here. I'm glad Grandad didn't fall for it this time. He insisted that it was an accident and still called Jazmine cutie pie as he was helping Heather up the steps. Damn. I hate that bitch. I usually don't call women bitches but...that bitch is a bitch. After Grandad went upstairs with Heather, Riley showed me where him, Cindy and Caesar put the nanny cams at so I would know where they are. After that I walked to my room where Jazmine had ran off to after she was accused of something she didn't do.

She looked up at me when I came in.

"I hate her."

"Now you see."

Riley must have rubbed of on her because Jazmine uncharacteristically said,"Yup. We gotta get rid of that bitch Huey."

**Well if you thought that Huey was a little OC in this I kinda think he was too but this is an older Huey so who knows what he's like. Everyone has a playful side it even shows a little on the show. Besides it wasn't extreme. I enjoyed writing Huey and Jazmine's part on the couch and Riley and Jazmine's fight. Both those scenes were cute to me, even though Riley and Jazz were violently yelling at each other. Anyways leave a review...I often neglect stories with low reviews not because I'm a review maniac but because I assume that enough people don't like it enough for me to keep doing it...**


	3. Chapter 3

The bitch is back! Not me, Heather. Reading over this chapter some characters are OOC at moments, but nothing major. Anyways, this chapter is very, very, feisty. Yeah. I like that word for this. At moments, It may feel like this chapter is going nowhere, but that's never the case. Enjoy ;)

It was the morning after the whole Heather-Jazmine debacle and Huey and Jazmine were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Riley was still upstairs sleeping seeing as though it was only 8 o'clock. Just then Heather walks in and goes to the stove, presumably to cook breakfast. Huey and Jazmine didn't notice her at first until they heard her banging around the cabinet to find a pot, probably to cook breakfast. Jazmine and Huey both turned around and glared at her back. Huey shot up out of his seat and approached her. She had skillets on the stove and was making bacon and eggs. Huey stood directly behind her.

"Heather."

She turned around and was shocked at how close Huey was.

"Oh. Huey. You scared me. Jesus, I wasn't expecting you to be so close." Huey sighed as he detected her trying to make her voice seductive at that last part.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked shocked at his question.

"What do you mean Huey baby?"

"Don't call me that! You fucking lied on Jazmine last night. Why? What do you have against her?" She turned around and continued to cook as if she hadn't heard Huey. Huey grabbed her arm and swiveled her back to face him.

"Oh Huey baby. Touch me again."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This time the question came from Jazmine. She walked and stood next to Huey. Heather glared at Jazmine so hard it made both Huey and Jazmine raise their eyebrows.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_ little girl? Can't you see I'm trying to get rid of you."

"Why? Because you want Huey? He's sixteen you creep and he doesn't want you, doesn't like you, can't stand you!"

"Please. Age ain't nothing but a number. He's old enough. Look at him. does he look like a boy? And he will want me soon enough." She stood there smirking.

"No. I won't. I really, really, really won't. Why don't you just leave here before we will be forced to kick your ass to the curb."

"Ooh. Talk dirty to me baby." She walked closer, while Huey backed away while she grabbed and touched him.

"You're so sexy with your big muscles, big hair and your big words and your big 'package'."

"First of all, _not doubting you Huey_, but, how do _you_ know if his 'package' is big?" Huey looked surprised at Jazmine's question, while still batting Heather away.

"I watch you, Huey, in the shower sometimes and I...touch myself...over and over and over again." both Jazmine and Huey had disgusted, creeped out looks on their faces.

"You creepy bitch!" Jazmine screamed.

"You gotta get your crazy ass the hell up outta here! I'm telling Grandad."

"You're telling Robert?" she laughed, "He won't believe _you_. He will believe _me_, though. I can do things to him you can't."

"You psycho bitch. Don't worry, we will get rid of you, since you won't leave willingly. Huey doesn't want you and he will never want you."

She turned back around from her position at the stove.

"What? And you think he wants you? Little girl I could do things to him that you could never."

"Please. Just because you've sucked a few doesn't mean anything. Huey has a better chance of wanting me than you, you fucking psycho." Huey raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at Jazmine and winked at Huey.

She then turned back to the stove and finished cooking the bacon. Huey and Jazmine looked at each other and went back to finish their breakfast. Jazmine poked around her plate of eggs, sausage and toast, while Huey ate his plate of fruit, scrambled egg whites and wheat toast. Huey just sat and wondered about Heather's mental state. The fact that she is willing to hurt herself just to make Jazmine go away is scary. Because if she is willing to hurt herself, then she is willing to hurt Jazmine also. He came up with the conclusion that since they don't know what Heather is capable of, then Huey will keep Jazmine really close to him. Huey also wondered why Heather would want him. Yes, he knows he's attractive as too many girls have reminded him and chased after him. Something tells Huey that this woman wants something more. He then looked at Jazmine who looked angry. Huey had to admit that Jazmine was beautiful and probably one of the most attractive girls he knew. Even though he never shows it he had started to look at Jazmine as more than a friend. He felt ashamed whenever he thought of her in the shower and had masturbated. It made him feel...creepy... like Heather. He couldn't help it though. He had feelings for his best friend that remained hidden in the depths of his soul. Ok. Maybe that was too deep, but, he feels for her. He's not sure though, if she feels the same.

After a few more minutes, Robert Freeman, the man with the power to get rid of the psycho, walked into the kitchen and up to Heather and started making out with her. Jazmine and Huey immediately got up and threw away their plates. Huey and jazmine had left and went to the one place they were most comfortable at: the hill. They didn't go there as much as they used to when they were younger, because they had gotten older and considerably more busy. But now, it was summer and until camp they had nothing to do. Jazmine had sat with her back against the big tree they sat by. Huey sat next to her a good foot away.

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"Very."

"You're just saying that."

"Do I ever sugarcoat anything?"

"No. Because you think sugar, along with high fructose Corn syrup, is the 'white man's poison'." Huey smirked, which was his version of a smile.

"You've been asking questions even more than usual. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Jazmine? I want you..." Jazmine's heart sped up, "to be careful. I don't know what that Heather is capable of, but I think it would be wise not to underestimate her." Jazmine's face sank.

"You're right Huey. You always are." Jazmine looked down and smiled.

~~~~Later on that day~~~~

Jazmine was sitting on the floor next to Riley. She had decided that she wanted to play whatever game they were playing. At first Riley had laughed at her, but then she started to get in his head and soon convinced him to let her play with him.

"Yeah, bitch. I gotcho ass now!" Riley was focused intently on the game he and jazz were playing. Meanwhile Jazmine looked like a lost and confused puppy. Fiddling with the buttons.

"Wait, Riley! You never told me what the buttons are for and what they do."

"That's _yo_ problem! You wanted to learn how to play, teach yo self!"

"Ugh!" She threw down the controller.

"Ay gurl! Don't be throwing shit round here! If that controller break then yo ass better show me some cash...or you can show me something else if you know what I mean! He he he he."

Jazmine threw a pillow at him. Huey didn't look up from his book.

"Yo! I'm trying to read!"

Jazmine and Riley looked at each other and busted out laughing at that. Since they continued laughing and wasn't showing any signs of stopping, Huey groaned and went upstairs to finish his reading. You know he hates when people laugh at him. It had been about an half an hour before he decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. He had been in the fridge getting a bottle of water and making a veggie sandwich on the counter when Heather walked in.

_'Damn._'

"Hey Huey." She had on a black low cut v-neck shirt and a red short miniskirt with some black studded pumps. At her greeting she ran her hands down his chest. Huey roughly pushed her back.

"No greeting baby?" She pouted and said this in a childlike manner.

"Don't fucking call me baby. Stop trying to come on to me. I don't want you. Ever."

"Sure." She said in a sarcastic way, then tried to touch his 'package' but he pushed her hand away then she walked out and was swinging her hips.

Huey then walked into the empty living room and sat down to eat his sandwich.

'Finally peace and quiet' he thought to himself. As soon as he said that the door bursted open and a familiar whine came through the door. Riley and Cindy came through the door carrying a crying Jazmine who had a bleeding, bloody knee. Riley threw the top half of her body on the sofa, while Cindy gently laid her bottom half on the sofa also.

'Well there goes my peaceful afternoon' Huey thought bitterly.

"It huuuurts!"

"Damn gurl. Stop all that damn whining. Huey get yo girl to close her big ass mouth." Riley said with his arms crossed.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Huey got up and went to the hall closet. The Freemans had one upstairs and one downstairs since Riley damn near injured himself so much when he was younger.

Cindy sat next to Jazmine.

"Come on jazzy. Ain't no use in crying and shit. I can't believe you. You be doing all that kung fu shit with Master fro and you want cry bout' a cut, scraped up knee." Jazmine looked at Cindy, sniffled a couple of times and kept crying even louder.

"You—you-yo-you're s-s-so ri-ight. I a-am a chick—en! Bwaaaahh!"

"Man I'm bouta smother this bitch. Huey gon miss yo ass." Riley picked up a pillow just as Huey walked in and near shouted at Jazmine.

"Jazmine! calm down! All that damn whining and for what a ugly busted up knee!"

Jazmine started bawling even harder.

"Y-you think t-that m-m-my knee is u-u-u-uglyyyyyy!"

Riley and Cindy sighed and moved to sit on the opposite side of the living room when Riley said, "Wanna play a game?"

"And you know this Reezy Re."

Huey was on his knees in front of the couch whispering to Jazmine. He knows that she likes when he plays with her like that so he thought that he would cheer her up that way. In a few seconds she was giggling and a few minutes passed when she realized that Huey had bandaged her knee up.

"Oh Huey! You fixed it and I didn't even notice!"

"Yeah its a trick they use with children."

Jazmine stared at him blankly before narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"How the hell did this happen anyways, Jazmine?

"I wanted to play basketball with Riley and Cindy. I had just scored a basket and Riley got mad I scored one on him and in a Love and basketball style push...I fell. Jerk." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Riley, whom she had a love/hate relationship with. He caught her eye and gave her a cheesy grin in a teasing way.

"Huey. I want to go to your room and rest my foot."

"Sure. Just offer yourself my room."

"Huey!"

"I'm kidding. Why do you always say I need to lighten up around you. When I do you say 'Huey'!"

"Huey! I do not sound like that!"

"Whatever. Come on."

Huey and Jazmine went up the stairs. When they were out of ear shot, Cindy turned to Riley.

"Ay. Is my girl Jazzy and Huey...you know."

"You know what?"

"Riley? Come on. Is her banging her out? Knocking the boots? Shit. What I gotta spell it out! Is they fucking?"

Riley himself, wasn't too sure but since he enjoys annoying both Huey and Jazmine he decided to tell Cindy what she suspected was true.

"Yup. I be hearing them too. Why you think she always be sleeping over? They some freaky motherfuckers. He he."

Cindy gasped.

"I didn't think that they actually-Wait! Why didn't she tell me? I'm her friend."

"Don't feel bad, Cindy. The day after I found out I confronted them. They denied it. That's what they do. See, Jazmine know I gotta big mouth and she don't want it to get to Tom that Huey took his little girl's virginity and shit. He he."

"That makes perfect sense. Damn. I'm still gon' confront them about it."

"They gon' lie."

"Ion care. Jazmine is my homegirl! She supposed to tell me she was getting the dick from Huey Freeman!"

" Yup. I guess Huey ain't gay after all."

After that Riley and Cindy was quiet. They played games, taunted each other and ate junk food. After a while they just sat on the floor thinking up ways to be even more of a badass then they were. Then they both turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. They turned their heads and their eyes bugged out at the sight before them. It was obvious now. They are doing the dirty!

Huey and Jazmine were walking down the stairs. Huey was assisting Jazmine since her leg was still hurting. But that wasn't the weird part. Huey's shirt was on inside out. Jazmine's hair was now in one messy puff. She was limping, and Huey had a single white feather in his head. This didn't look so well.

Huey gripped the side of Jazmine's waist with one hand and pulled her so she can walk.

"Ow, Huey! Not so rough!"

"You wasn't saying that a few minutes ago." Huey deadpanned with his typical face.

"Huey!"

Riley and Cindy gasped.

Jazmine and Huey whipped their heads at them.

"What? Do I have something on me! Is it a bug! Huey! GET IT OFF!"

Huey just looked at her.

"No! I can't believe this Jazzy! You could have told me! I wouldn't tell Tom. Ain't I'm your friend, my nigga?"

"What the hell are you talking about Cindy?"

Riley just stood there looking like he was about to burst out in laughter any second.

"The fact that you and Huey was, you know, bumping and grinding," Cindy swiveled her hips in a bumping and grinding motion, "I mean I'm R. Kelly to the bullshit I don't see nothing wrong with it, but come on you coulda told your homegirl."

Huey face palmed.

Jazmine looked confused.

"Me and Huey haven't been-"

"Huey and I." Huey corrected. Jazmine gave him a 'really' look.

"We haven't done anything."

"Jazzy yall don't have to lie. We are not gonna snitch on yall, damn. What's wrong with yall. Like we some snitches or sumtin." Cindy shook her head.

"But we didn't do anything."

"Man stop with the lies. Ya'll some damn freaks. I be hearing ya'll screams and moans and grunts. Ya'll think I appreciate hearing that at one in the morning."

Huey narrowed his eyes at his brother releasing that he planted the seeds in Cindy's head.

"Jazmine. Don't even worry about it. They both need help."

"Whatever nigga." With that Riley turned back to their game.

Jazmine and Huey went in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for making your leg worse."

"That's okay you'll make it up to me."

"How?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You know...the thing I wanted to do the other day."

"Oh you mean play in my hair like I'm a fucking ken doll."

"Well you don't have to say it like that."

"The most I'll let you do to my hair is pick it, brush it and grease it. You come near me with that damn flat iron or curling iron Jazmine..." He trailed off with a warning tone.

"Okay. Okay. I won't try and flat iron it. You 'd really let me brush it? Yay!" She hugged Huey happily, while he kept his arms down at his side like he normally did when she hugged him.

"Uh...Jazmine..."

She continued to hug Huey, when just then Grandad and Heather waltzed in the kitchen with way too many shopping bags.

Grandad seemed to be in a good mood. He walked up the stairs singing in his usual melody.

"shopping, shopi-i-ing shopping ooh!"

Heather stood looking uncomfortable at Huey and Jazmine.

"Please get off of him."

Jazmine turned around and stalked towards Heather. Huey grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Look...Go away! Nobody likes you here including Huey. You are a nuisance, a freak, a pervert!"

Heather fake yawned.

"Whatever. Oh Huey. Your grandad bought me a nice see through lingerie set. I hope you get to see it. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna try it on right now." She winked at Huey and made a nasty face at Jazmine as she went upstairs.

"Ugh! I hate her!"

"Yeah. Me too."

"Didn't say you had a plan?"

"Oh yeah. I asked Caesar his opinion on the plan and we both concluded that I would probably go to jail and/or hell for it..so... that probably isn't the way to go. Even though I don't quite believe in heaven or hell."

"You don't believe in heaven?"

"Does that come as a surprise to you?"

"Not really, I guess. Ooh Huey you want to play a game with me?!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"No." He walked past her and into the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of juice.

"B-Bu-But...AHHHH!"

Huey sighed.

~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so the game we are playing today is one I made up. It's called 'Guess that Nigga'."

"What?"

"I made it with you in mind. Caesar helped me make it. I figured you'd play with me more if we played things you'd like to play. One person has to give creative descriptions and the other has to guess who that person is. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"I'll go first, alright."

"Okay." Huey leaned in interested in the game now.

"Okay... he is kind of stupid."

"George Bush."

"No. He's a cartoon character."

"George Bush."

"Huey!"

"What! He is a character and his leadership skills are cartoonish at best."

Jazmine sighed.

"It's not George Bush."

"Whatever. Is it...Spongebob?" He shrugged his shoulders indicating that this was a random guess he made.

"Spongebob is not stupid!"

"Damn, Jazmine! I didn't know you were president of the Spongebob fan club."

"I'm not. Spongebob is like me..misunderstood."

Huey eyed her critically.

"Hmm...you are alike now that I think about it."

"Hey!"

"You are."

Jazmine giggled.

"What?"

"You're squidward."

"No I'm not penis nose."

"Yes you are and Cindy is Patrick."

"You're right about that."

"And Mr. Freeman is Mr. Krabs."

"Accurate."

"Riley is Plankton. Thinks he's bigger than what he is and always trying to make money and is always at odds with your grandad."

"You know I find it disturbing how our life and the people's lives we know can correlate so much with a cartoon for children."

"Ooh my parents are the cookies. I love cookies. Are there any downstairs? Let's go see."

'What?'

Jazmine grabbed a reluctant Huey's arm and dragged him to the stairs.

"Short attention spans must run in your family on your dad's side."

Jazmine narrowed her eyes at him. When she looked at him he was staring intensely back at her. Their eyes met and they stared in each other's for a few seconds. Times like these Jazmine wonders if he likes her like she likes him.

Suddenly they heard a hysterical shrieking. Huey and Jazmine looked at each other with worry in their eyes and rushed down the stairs.

"No! NO!" They heard from Heather.

"Ay! What the fuck wrong with you! Shut your ass up! Crazy ass ho!"

"Stop! No!"

Huey and Jazmine reached the bottom of the steps and looked in shock at the scene before them. Heather was a mess. Her hair was all over her head and her clothes were torn. Riley was sweating and looked angry. The living room was a mess. There was objects thrown everywhere and Riley had a large gash on his head. Heather was hysterically weeping.

"What happened here, Riley?" Jazmine asked as she walked up and looked at the large gash on his forehead. She looked at how long it was and gave a murderous glare towards Heather.

"Man I came downstairs to get something to eat and this bitch as smirking and shit and starting throwing stuff around and ripping her clothes and shit. I thought that bitch felt jungle heat and shit. I was trying to control her psycho ass and she threw that elephant statue at my head. I thought she was possessed or some shit so I stayed far away from her trying to calm her down."

"Ay! Ay! Boys! What happened here?!" Grandad came rushing down the stairs.

"He tried to rape me!" She continued hysterically crying and pointed at Riley.

Jazmine and Huey gasped. Riley looked shocked.

"You lying bitch!" That surprisingly came from an angry Jazmine. Even more surprisingly, she charged forward at Heather and attempted to drag the sobbing bleeding woman by her hair.

"Jazmine! What's wrong with you girl! And Riley I can't believe you would do something like that boy! That's disgraceful!"

"Grandad!" Huey started. "Jazmine is not gonna attack someone for no reason and you know Riley would never rape somebody! She's crazy how can you not see that!"

"Man grandad you gon believe this woman over your grandson who you've known and loved for almost 15 years."

Grandad didn't answer. Instead he helped up Heather.

"Oh, Robert! It was so horrible! I can't believe he would do that to me!"

"I think you all should leave!"

"What!" Huey, who rarely shouted...shouted.

"Go somewhere for now! The park, somewhere, wherever. I need some time to think."

Huey, Riley and Jazmine walked through the kitchen towards the kitchen door.

Huey and Riley were at the end of the driveway before Riley's quiet phase was broken.

"Man! Can you believe that shit! I didn't rape her! You believe me, right Huey?"

Damn. Huey wondered why his opinion was so important to people.

"Of course." He then looked around. "Where the hell is Jazmine?"

"Maybe she went back to beat that ho's ass. Man, Jazmine been getting gangsta lately. Huey got a ride-or-die chick now. Haha!"

Before Huey could respond jazmine came running back towards them with a big bag of cookies, Cheetos a granola bar and a juice.

"Damn! Yo fat ass! Do we have anything left in there!"

"Shut up, Riley! I'm hungry! That's what we came downstairs for."

"You mean after ya'll came up for air! Haha!" Jazmine blushed, Huey looked at Riley with his stern face.

"Shut up, Riley! It's time to relocate and gather up our resources and come up with a plan!"

" Damn nigga. Sounds like you want to go to war or some shit! I vote we go to Jazmine's house! They always got food over there! Plus Jazmine can cook...so Chop chop!" He snapped to Jazmine.

"Shut up, Riley. Well my parents aren't home...so you know what that means."

Riley grinned cheesily.

"Yup! I sure do! THREESOME!"

"Shut up, Riley. Cindy and Caesar are coming too!"

"Well you know what that means...ORGY!"

"Idiot! NO that means we have the place to ourselves."

"Oh. So that means no nosy Sarah and no pesky ass Tom."

"Yup! Let's go!"

As they were walking to Jazmine's house, Huey's cell phone vibrated. When he saw the pictures that were sent to him, he groaned.

It was Heather in lingerie.

"Damn. I gotta get rid of her..." Huey said with a fierce, determined look on his face, "By any means necessary." With that he slammed his phone shut and ran up to catch up with Riley and Jazmine.

Well this chapter was much longer...leave a review please! Update is TBD...cheers! BTW Heather has a secret, crazy motive so stay tuned for later chapters to see what it is...Also, If you wanna know what Huey and Jazmine were doing in his room let me know...Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello...new chapter...I had this written for days but I'm having computer issues and had to upload this from my phone...lol crazy, right? Anyways will be explaining what Huey and Jazmine were doing for those of you that really wanted to know...this chapter contains, lemons(**lots** of it), minimal violence and Heather will be getting dealt with by someone...so read on...

Huey was dressed in all-black. Long sleeve black shirt, underneath it was a bulletproof vest, black pants and black tennis shoes. Riley and Cindy looked on from the window across the street from Jazmine's house using binoculars.

"Aye! You thinking what I'm thinking." Caesar winked at Cindy and they started making out in an instant. Obviously they weren't focused on the mission at all compared to someone like Huey.

~~~~~~~~~Back at the outside of the Freeman's house~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nigga you ain't Rambo, Nigga. Damn you take shit too serious."

"Riley shut up and do your job."

"Woman don't talk to me like that."

"Just go in there and talk to grandad and don't talk to me."

"Aye! Don't be talking to Young Reezy like that!"

"Fuck you and young reezy!"

"Jazmine! I'm upset that a virginal, innocent little girl like you said the "F" word. Is the world exploding?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww...Jazzy wazzy gonna cry?"

"Shut the fuck up you little dick bastard!"

"Aye. Jazz. What your lil titty say to your big titty?"

" . Riley."

"Why you so confused o_O?"

"Stupid joke from a stupid person."

"Oh! Now I'm stupid. You know what I think is stupid?"

"Other than the fact that you can possibly reproduce?"

"You know what-"

"Both of ya'll shut the hell up!"

Both Jazmine and Riley turned to look at an annoyed Huey.

"Huey why are you yelling? They might hear us."

"Yeah. Because you two fighting like two 5 year olds wouldn't have?" Huey raised his eyebrow in his signature Huey manner. "Anyways I fixed it. I'll go in through this window in Riley's room and Jazmine you will knock on the door. Riley you-"

"What are ya'll pretty negroes doing?"

Ruckus.

"Ruckus what yo ass doing here?"

"Hey! Don't make me repeat myself? What are you nigglets and niglettes doing out here? Planning to rob somebody? Kill in your little gangs? I hope some white people show up and put you all where you belong. Jazmine I thought you being a mulatto and all you would know better? I guess you just like your gorgeous, heavenly, blessed mother of yours. You have a taste for the dark meat."

Huey walked up to Ruckus. Ruckus immediately cowered and looked afraid. It was hard not to be afraid with Huey towering menacingly above him a good 4-5 inches and dressed in all black with an expression that looked to kill.

" . ?"

Ruckus ran back to his truck in record speed.

"I'll be back! You dark-skinned heathens won't get away with this! I'll be back niggas!"

"Whatever. It's action time. Let's go. Now."

"Is that nigga on steroids? All aggressive and shit." Jazmine nodded her head in agreement with Riley.

"Let's go!"

They both jumped at his voice and moved forward to set the plan into action.

Huey used a spy-like gadget to hang in the inside of the window and hoisted himself up and to Jazmine and Riley's amazement was in there in less than a few seconds.

"Huey's a ninja." Jazmine giggled. Riley shook his head.

"You're annoying." Riley looked at Jazmine with mild disgust. Jazmine punched him in the arm and ran fast towards the door of the Freeman house and knocked.

Grandad answered the door. He looked at Jazmine and managed to put a weak smile on his face.

"Hey, babygirl."

"Hi, Mr. Freeman. How are you?"

"I'm fine baby girl. Do you need something."

"Well...I-I just came to tell you something about Heather and Riley here wants you to hear his side of the we come in?" Riley stands next to Jazmine.

Grandad simply looks at them and lowers his head and lets them in.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Huey is in his room now after coming through the window. He walks out into the hallway and stands at the top of the stairs and looks to see if grandad, Jazmine, and Riley are in place. Yup. They are. Now to find...

"Looking for someone."

Huey turned around and found Heather standing behind in a size too small t-shirt and small shorts that exposed a little of her "cheeks". He fought the urge to run out of there but instead played his role and did what he had to do for the sake of the plan.

"Yeah, baby. I was looking for you."

Huey felt a little guilty at the way her eyes lit up. He didn't want to lead her on. It's not her fault she's insane. Maybe. But then he thought about the fact that he was only 16 and she was much older and in a relationship with his grandfather and didn't feel guilty anymore.

Just then Huey heard a sharp high pitched noise in his ear and heard Caesar's voice.

"Ay, Huey-san. Can your hear me, nigga?"

Heather then grabbed his hand and lead him to a guest room and looked both ways in the hallway before roughly pulling Huey's hand and pushing him in the door.

"Yeah." Heather looked at him and smiled at what she thought was his enthusiasm for whatever she was planning.

"Huey, baby. I want you." Heather jumped on him with her legs around his waist.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down."

"Okay, Huey baby. I'll do anything you say."

This woman is really crazy, Huey thought.

"Let's talk about things."

"Things? What things? Getting married?" Heather cackled, in what seemed to be glee, and threw her head back. When she saw the confused and horrified expression on Huey's face she said, "I'm just playing, Huey baby. Marriage is far, far too soon."

"Yeah...what I want to talk to you about is us. I want you, just like you said I would."

"What about Jazmine?" Heather said her name in disgust.

"What about Jazmine? I told you. I want you and only you." Huey looked her right between the eyes.

"Okay, Huey. I believe you. I have to believe you. I love you. Now...what do you want to talk about?" She touched all over his body.

"Well...what's your motive? I know you want more than what you say."

"Well...I do."

"What is it?"

"Oh, Huey baby," she said in a seductive voice as she kissed his ear, "I can't tell you that."

"Why? I said I want you and want to be with you even after you've sexually harrassed me."

"I know but..."

"What about my grandad? Did you ever care about him?"

"Well your grandad is a sweet old man and I hope he finds the woman he wants. I know he'll treat her right, but the moment I first saw you..." She looked up.

"Tell me all bout it."

Huey started moving the hearing device in his ear. He was hearing some strange noises from Caesar and Cindy's side of it.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Huey whispered while Heather walked around the room in a daze.

"Well at first, when I started dating your grandad I really thought I was going to fall for him. He was so sweet, so loving , so kind, so unselfish...but then I saw you and it was love at first sight."

Huey was still tampering with the device in his ear and wasn't really listening he just said 'uh hmm' and 'uh huh' like he did with Jazmine when she rambled on and on about whatever.

"You're so unique. You're tall, dark and handsome. You're smart. I bet you're a genius."

Huey was tapping on his ear and whispering to Caesar and Cindy. He decided to ignore the sounds that were coming through and finish his job.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grandad had let Jazmine and Riley in. He sat in his usual chair and Riley and Jazmine sat next to each other on the couch next to his chair, with Jazmine on the end. Jazmine put the folder she had on the table and opened it and laid it down.

"Mr. Freeman. Heather is not who you think she is. She is a criminal."

"I don't believe you Jazmine. How can a woman that sweet and loving be a criminal."

"Mr. Freeman, I have the proof right here. It's up to you if you want to believe it."

"Proof?"

"Here's headlines, police records, restraining orders,etc. She's lead a crazy life."

Grandad leaned in further as Jazmine handed him some files.

"Burglary? Aggravated Battery? Drug posession. I can't believe this. Well...maybe she's changed."

"Grandad! Snap out of it! I know she got you whipped and all but you need to wake up. She is crazy. She beat herself up in front of me and accused me of trying to rape her! I wouldn't rape nobody! I ain't that type of nigga, grandad!"

"Mr. Freeman. I think you should read this."

Jazmine handed him papers from inside the folder.

When Grandad was finished reading he gasped.

"And her latest crime was kidnapping. You put two and two together."

"What if—what if someone planted this on her file. You know there's a lot of haters out of there. She's so sweet and I know she couldn't do any of these things. I mean the situation with her husband. She wasn't found guilty so she didn't do it."

"Okay, Mr. Freeman. You obviously don't want to see the truth, so I'm gonna have to show it to you."

Jazmine pulled out a DVD and put it in the DVD player and clicked play.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

Huey sat there and tried to think of what could he possibly have to do to get her to tell him her motivations. He didn't want to kiss her or really even touch her, or tell her he loves her but he was going to have to do something.

"Come on, Huey. Fuck me!"

"Not until you tell me what your motive is. You never know I may and understand. You have to trust me. How can we start a relationship without trust?"

"Well...okay." She seemed unsure at first but began talking.

"About 5 years ago I had a husband. His name was Charles Hamilton. I loved him. I've known him since I was in high school. He went to college in Illinois and I went to college in another state. We didn't really communicate for 4 years until I graduated and I moved to his state, Illinois. We met up and we fell in love all over again. We were destined for each other, we were meant to be. There's no better feeling than being young and in love. To know that someone will always be there."

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cindy and Caesar were on the floor in Jazmine's living room, kissing. The sounds Huey heard were moaning sounds and the sounds of Caesar's mic being rolled over by their sweaty bodies. Suddenly Caesar pulled away.

"Hey. We got a job to finish."

"Oh. Yeah. Oh well. The shit's gonna record whether we was fucking or not."

"Focus, Cindy!" Caesar grabbed her face and said seriously.

"Right. That Heather bitch is all kinds of crazy. Hey where did Huey get all this spy type shit. It's kind of creepy. Does he like spy on Jazmine in the shower an shit. You know that's probably how he know people be coming? That explains it all. Huey's a ninja spy."

Caesar face-palmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Freeman's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DVD began playing and a guy, the leader of the FBI team in Illinois, came on screen and began briefing his team. The camera was on him. He was pointing to and changing slides on a powerpoint.

"Good morning, guys. We've got a new case, a woman that needs to immediately be arrested. She was accused of killing her husband and was set to go onto trial. The prosecutor claimed he had mountains of evidence on her and even had a witness that put her at the place, of the crime. But somehow, half the evidence disappeared, and the witness is missing still to this very day. She has attempted to kidnap over 15 children in broad daylight, thought only two were reported. Her name is Diana Jones. She is dangerous. Was locked in a mental institution for bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. She needs to be immediatley arrested. She-wah wah wah wah waaah wahhh

Grandad began processing all this information. He couldn't believe it. Heather, uh, Diana was a crazy, psycho killer. How had he not seen it before? He couldn't believe that he let her make him believe Riley and Jazmine were crazy and wanted to beat her up and get rid of her. That doesn't even sound right. He was a little disappointed in himself. Jazmine sensed that grandad wasn't watching and had seen enough so she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Freeman."

"Yeah, grandad. I'm sorry you always manage to get crazy bitches." Jazmine looked at Riley and rolled her eyes.

Huey sat and listened to Heather's story. It took awhile because she rambled on and on about love and how it makes you feel. He wished she would get to the point quickly.

"Well, then me and Charles got married. It was a huge wedding. The kind young girls dreamed about, our parents were there. We were in love. Since Charles was a businessman he had a lot of businesses and therefore a lot of money. We were living the perfect picket fence life. Then I found out some horrible news, he was sterile. I was devastated. The picture of the perfect family with lots of children running around and happiness was ruined."

Heather sat and took a breath. Her pupils dilated, her eyes got black and her expression turned cold.

"So I cheated on him with a man that _could_ have children. When he found out I was pregnant, he must have figured that I cheated. He yelled and screamed at me and even pushed me down in frustration. He filed for divorce. I lost the baby. The baby's father wanted nothing more to do with me and neither did Charles. I was angry, I was hurt, my dreams and hopes were shattered. Charles died and I got blamed for it, however, they had no proof. All I wanted was a baby by him and the perfect family. That's not so much to ask for, is it?"

"Well having a perfect life is impossible Heather. Nothing will ever _always_ work out in your favor."

'Wow,' Huey thought, 'I knew she was crazy, but not this crazy.'

Heather then laughed a deranged, soulless laugh.

"You know, that's exactly what Charles said. He would hold me and tell me that he loved me and that we could adopt and how life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. You know, Huey, you kind of look like Charles. You're a lot like him in a way. You're good-looking, have a bright future, you're intelligent and you're probably not sterile." Her voice sounded more contemplative. Then it hit Huey.

'Oh no.' Huey thought.

"Wait let me get this straight, you want my sperm. You want to have a baby by me and marry me and live the perfect life? That's your plan?"

"See! I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Well who would!"

Just then a door opened and grandad, Riley, and Jazmine came through.

"Heather! I want you out of my house now! You're a liar and you're a criminal."

"But..."

"But nothing. You have tried to come in here and ruin my family and you damaged Dorothy, my big screen TV, and broke all my shit, and you're crazy. You gotta go!"

Heather stood there for about a minute and no one said anything. She appeared to be getting angrier by the second and she resembled a homicidal Dragon Ball-Z character, before she suddenly smiled brightly and said 'okay'.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Have a good life." She kissed Huey on the cheek. Then squeezed Riley's arm and kissed grandad on the cheek. Riley looked disgusted and shook her hand away.

"Just get your crazy ass on." Riley said exasperated.

"Bye everyone. I'm so glad I met you all." She walked out in the hallway where Jazmine stood and her expression turned more sinister when she looked at Jazmine and she smirked. Jazmine had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the end. She walked into the door and was met with the blank faces of the Freeman family.

"Well she's gone, she's gone She's go-o-o-ooone! Wooh! Come on boys, Jazmine and help your old grandad clean the living room that that crazy witch messed up."

"Nope, grandad. You on your own. We tried to tell you she was crazy."

"Yup." Huey agreed.

"Bye, Mr. Freeman."

Grandad's mouth dropped as they all walked out and left him.

"Wooh! The crazy bitch is gooooo-oo-one." Cindy had a glass filled with blue liquid that Huey highly suspected was alcohol. He sat next to her and looked at her viciously.

"Why you looking at me like that, afro ninja?"

"You and Caesar were having sex and that's what those damn sounds were. Do you know how disrespectful that is? Having sex in my ear?!"

"Bwahaaaaaaaaaa! Having sex in your ear! That sounds so wrong!" Cindy was obviously drunk already and fell on the floor.

"Don't worry about her Huey. She's crazy."

"Well get her away from me. I've dealt with enough crazy people today."

"Well at least it's all over now." Jazmine smiled brightly next to Huey. He rolled his eyes at her cheeriness. Her smiled dimmed. Ever since Heather has left, Huey has been distant and contemplative and just plain mean to her. Jazmine was sure it would fade away soon.

"Hey. You can't get mad at us. At least we admit we have sex. You two deny, deny, deny."

"Ceez, you better get your drunk girlfriend before I throw her out the window."

"Well...she has a point. What were you two doing that day jazmine's leg was hurt? Didn't sound like nothing."

"Ugh. Okay. I'll tell you what we were doing, since you guys are so adamant that we were having sex."

"Well, you see I always tell Huey how tense he is and extremely angry so I said..." Jazmine told them what happened omitting the 'juicy' parts.

_**Flashback**_

"Why don't you do something to take your frustrations out?"

"I do. I train."

"Yeah but you could have more than one outlet."

"Whatever." Huey turned back around and laid on his back. Jazmine grabbed a pillow from beside Huey. He assumed she was about to lay down.

**WHAM!**

Jazmine had hit Huey hard with the pillow.

"Come on Huey! Hit me back!" Huey sighed.

"Jazmine... I don't wan-"

WHAM!

"Come on Huey!"

At that moment grandad was walking towards Huey's room to ask him a question but then stopped at what he heard on the other side.

"Huey!"

WHAM!

Jazmine fell off the bed at the impact Huey's pillow made to her.

"Harder!Harder, Huey!"

"I'm not going any harder! You can't take it, Jazmine!"

"I don't care!"

WHAM!

Huey returned the hit with much less impact. Huey and Jazmine rolled around on his bed and continued hitting each other with pillows. In between Jazmine's giggles and moans and Huey's grunts, neither heard grandad's exclamations on the other side of the door. 5 minutes later, Huey and Jazmine were making out. Jazmine was on top of Huey gripping his shirt so hard that it ripped a few inches. Neither one paid attention to this.

"Oh Huey..." Jazmine was moaning his name and grinding on him with her legs on either side of his body. Huey had both palms attached to Jazmine's plump bum.

They both pulled back for a second and looked each other in the eyes.

"Huey..." Jazmine tilted her head to the side and her hair spilled out and the rubber bands that tied her hair popped from the pillow fight. Huey thought she looked beautiful with her hair spilled out, so he shushed her and they made out some more.

After Huey had changed his shirt and Jazmine had used one of Huey's rubberbands to put her hair in one puff, they made their way downstairs.

"You know the first time you hit me with that pillow and I fell off the bed. You hurt my leg even worse."

"Well you're the one who wanted me to take my frustrations out."

"Whatever, Freeman."

"Oh. Now I'm 'Freeman'."

**Flashback over **

"That 'pillow fight' sounded a lot like sex to me. Ya'll niggas continue to make up stories." Riley said while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Whatever. We don't have to explain anything to ya'll." Huey continued to sip his drink.

Jazmine looked at him.

"What?" He asked sort of defensively as he continued to drink.

"That's mine." He kept drinking and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Go talk to Cindy or something."

"Jerk." He shrugged shoulders again, and Jazmine walked away and went to talk to Cindy.

"Hey."

"What up, jazz. I see Afro Samurai is being a dickhead as usual. Want me to deal with that nigga?"

"No. Maybe he's just in a mood. I mean a crazy woman wanted to get his sperm by any means and make a baby. I would be upset too."

"Girl, don't make excuses for him. He has no reason to take that out on you. If anything, he should be happy that he has somebody like you in his life, someone who will be with him and trust him throughout it all. I'm starting to think he don't deserve you. Maybe you should find a new guy." Cindy joked.

"I could never do that. I've loved him since forever. I'm just hoping he feels the same."

"Yeah well, this is Huey 'Fuck yo' Feelings cause I ain't got none nigaa' Freeman. Good luck with that."

Jazmine rolled her eyes playfully at Cindy.

"Whatever, go throw up you drunk, me and Huey will be fine...I hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huey had just gotten out of the shower and put on his pajamas for bed. Though nowadays, his pajamas consisted of a t-shirt and sweatpants. He climbed into bed and grabbed his phone. He rarely uses it except to talk to Jazmine. He figured that he should call her and attempt to apologize. He was about to do so, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Huey yelled out.

"It's me." A muffled, timid feminine voice was heard on the other side of the door. Jazmine walked in and closed the door behind her. She had on a long, lavender colored soft coat on. She walked to his bed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Jazmine grabbed his hand and held it.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay to take my frustrations out on you. I'm better than that. I won't do it again."

"Okay."

"What's with the coat?" He asked her.

"Well, I came over here to tell you something, you may already know."

"And that is?"

"I love you, Huey Freeman. I have always loved you and I want to be with you." Huey didn't know what to say. Jazmine leaned over and kissed Huey on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so she was next to him.

"Jazmine. I don't know about a relationship. I don't think I'm a relationship kind of guy. It would only end badly."

"Huey. You have no faith in us. But that's okay, because I have enough for the both of us."

"Jazmine..."

"Maybe this will change your mind?"

"What?" Jazmine stood up and took her scrunchie out of her hair and let it all spill out like he likes it. She then grabbed the string on her soft cotton coat and threw it off. Huey's mouth dropped at the sight of Jazmine naked. Huey sat up on the side of his bed and pulled Jazmine to him and they kissed for a few minutes. Jazmine pulled Huey's shirt off of him to reveal his gorgeous abs and his smooth, brown skin. 5 minutes later they were having sex with Huey being on top and Jazmine saying his name.

"Oh,god! Huey!" Jazmine grabbed one of his pecks and squeezed it.

Huey grunted as he moved in and out of her. Jazmine began moaning louder and louder until she announced, "Huey! I'm about to Cu-u-mmmmhhmmm! Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Shit, Jazmine!" they both came at the same time and Jazmine pulled Huey close to her, so they were now chest to chest.

"Oh, Huey. I love you." For some reason, Huey felt odd, as if everything was moving fast and the feeling they were being watched was prevalent.

"I love you too Jazmine."

"You do?"

"Of course." Jazmine snuggled up into Hue for a few minutes.

"Hey. Let's do it in the shower."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to do it in the shower...with you."

"Seems like you've thought about this a lot."

"Yup. I've thought about a lot of scenarios. On the couch, in the backyard, in the woods, in a pool, on a plane, in a boat. Different positions, Different scenarios like end-of-the-world, dirty librarian, nurse, pizza girl. Yup. I thought about it." Jazmine got up and went to the bathroom to turn Huey's shower on, while Huey sat there dumbfounded with his jaw wide open.

Huey finally snapped out of it and walked into the shower with jazmine standing under the spray of the hot water.

"Huey. Come on. It feels so good."

"Alright, alright." Huey got in behind Jazmine and began tickling her. He reached over and pulled close the glass door of the shower. Jazmine continued to giggle.

"Huey, stop. You're gonna make me pee myself and that will be very...awkward."

"Right." Huey leaned down and kissed Jazmine on her lips, then moved down to her breasts.

"Oh, Huey." Jazmine moaned. She closed her eyes and started blinking in pleasure. In between one of her blinks she saw a shadow on the outside of the shower.

"Oh Huey! Look!"

"What?"

"Uh...I saw a shadow."

"Where?"

"Outside." Jazmine pointed to the shower door. Huey knew that she wouldn't let it go, so he opened the glass door and peeked out.

"Jazmine there's nothing out there."

"Well...Okay. Maybe I was seeing things."

"Yeah. You probably was."

"Hey you don't have to agree."

Huey continued what he was doing and started touching and feeling all over Jazmine's body. Jazmine moaned and bit her lip in pleasure. Her eyes were closed and when she opened it she screamed as she saw a person standing on the other side of the door.

"AHHHH!"

"What?" She pointed at the door.

"Riley if that's you this is not funny!"

"It's not Riley, little girl. It's me."

Huey opened the glass door to find Heather standing there covered in blood with a gun in one hand and a camera in another.

"Say, cheese!" She snapped a picture and pulled the trigger at the same time.

BANG!

Huey awoke from the horrible dream with a start.

"Wow. I gotta stop watching those Soap Operas with grandad."

So...Review...tell me how ya feel...I know I tricked you a little he he...toodles...review plz


	5. Chapter 5

This may be a spoiler but the music during the fight scene is En Vogue-Don't let go. I suggest you listen it adds intensity. And as for the scene after that :) the music is Mariah Carey-Til the End of Time or maybe All I've ever wanted thought that sounds like a wedding song or something... Love this chapter and I think you will love it too...**extremely graphic lemons** and a little violence and of course language so don't say I didn't warn you...and I will be updating my other Boondocks story soon for those of you reading it...well...enjoy...

"Jazmine have you seen my katana?"

"No. Why?" Jazmine said in an annoying way that sounded like she knew something.

"Jazmine. I'm not in the mood. Give me my shit."

"Oh, Huey. You're in a mood, aren't you?" Jazmine giggled, while Huey sat on the bed next to her and sighed. Huey had been distant for weeks now. Of course Huey isn't the perky, happy-go-lucky type, but now he is just plain mean and acts like he doesn't want Jazmine around. He seemed to always be thinking, whenever Jazmine would ask him to do something with her like going to the mall, movies, etc. or even to spend the night, he always seemed to war with himself. Sometimes he said no and sometimes he said yes. Jazmine always felt like he was picking a fight on purpose. She just didn't know why.

"Jazmine. Give it to me!"

"No!"

" ."

"Well if you're going to whine like a baby, then here." She reached behind her and gave it to him.

"I really hate you sometimes, you little creature."

"Ha! But I thought you loved me baby..." Jazmine pouted playfully and giggled. Huey's eyes widened.

"Um..."

"Oh, Huey. I was just joking..." Jazmine waved it off. But Huey was now staring intently.

"No. You weren't."

"What?" Jazmine pretended to be confused.

"Jazmine. I know how you feel about me."

Jazmine looked like a deer caught in headlights. She just stared at his gorgeous eyes and sexy brown skin she fantasizes about being so close to. Before she knew it her lips were on his. He was a little surprised at first but eventually he kissed her back. Huey placed both his arms around Jazmine and rubbed her back. Jazmine ran a hand down Huey's chest. After a few minutes or so, they pulled back.

"Look, Jazmine. I don't think starting _that_ kind of relationship is a good idea."

"Well if you feel that way, why did you kiss me back? And all the times you've flirted and made out with me? Why would you lead me on if you felt like that."

Huey narrowed his eyes at her and looked away from her and didn't speak.

"Maybe I should go. See you tomorrow."

After Jazmine had left, Huey sat on his bed with his hands behind her head and thought.'I don't understand it I miss her when she's gone but when she's around I want to strangle her and sometimes she can be cute but...for some reason I don't think it will work out and it's just a waste of time to try. Jazmine and I are friends and that's all we'll ever be'.

The next morning was surprisingly not awkward like Huey thought it was going to be. Jazmine purposefully hyped herself up on sugar. She bounced to the kitchen table where Huey sat at reading the newspaper and eating his cereal.

"Good morning, Huey. How is your morning so far? Mine is great. I feel wonderful."

"How much sugar have you had already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you're this happy you either have eaten a huge amount of it or you are nervous about something. You know statistics say that people who eats large amounts of sugar will be obese later on in life and tend to have lower I.Q scores."

"Wow...Huey. I feel much less happy now. Thanks."

"Ay!Why didn't you wake me up nigga!" Riley directed this at Huey. Riley came downstairs and sat at the table, probably late for summer school.

"Do I look like an alarm clock?"

"Man, whatever. What up with your big-headed ass...you all glowing and shit looking like a sexy orange."

Jazmine blushed.

"Shut up Riley. I'm not glowing."

"I mean, I know you and Huey already fucking and shit but I would have noticed you glowing before. What did ya'll did something extra gay last night like...'make love'." Riley said this last part in a dreamy girly voice.

"Riley! For the last time Jazmine and I are not having sex nor or we together in any type of way nor will we ever be."

Jazmine's face was red and she felt the urge to run and cry but she just looked forward since she sat behind Riley at the kitchen table. She prayed Riley didn't look back and say anything. But, God was obviously busy.

"Damn, nigga. You cold as hell. Look you got Jazz wanting to cry and shit." Riley shook his head and looked back at Jazmine at the same time Huey did. Jazmine turned around and took off running back home, crying the whole way. When she finally reached her bed she fell into a fit of tears. In her haste to get in, she didn't close the door. Her mother, Sarah, was passing with a basket of laundry, seeing as though she had no work today. She dropped her basket and ran into her daughter's room and sat on her bed.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong? Is it cramps? Did you fall? Did your father sing to you again?"

"Oh mommy." Jazmine reached for her mother's arms and was wrapped up in her flowery-scented embrace.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You can tell me."

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She thought she knew what she was upset about.

"Well...of course. I'm married to your father by will." Sarah chuckled nervously.

"No. I mean like someone else. Before daddy."

"Well when I was in college there was this guy named Reese. Jazmine. Is this about Huey?"

She looked up into her mother's eyes and lowered her head and shook it.

"I LOVE HIM! But he is sucha jerk! I hate him! But I love him too! But h-he-he doesn't love me back." Jazmine wailed.

"How do you know that?"

"He told Riley, just now, in front of me that we weren't together and we will never be. Oh mommy."

"Jazmine, dear. I'm sure it just came out wrong. I see the way you and Huey look at each other and the way you both interact. It's like you've known each other for thousands of years. You two will never leave each other's sides. No matter if you're together or not. Don't worry, sweetie. Love will come. It was destined." Sarah kissed her daughter's forehead and left. The tears were leaving Jazmine's face at a much slower pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boy! Come here!"

"Which one?" Huey yelled.

"Your ass! Now come here!"

Huey came downstairs sweating in his workout clothes with a what expression on his face. He sat down, he figured that was best since he had been working out a little too much lately. This was obviously to keep Jazmine out of his head.

"What did you do to that precious little girl?"

"Who Jazmine? Nothing."

"Well how come I don't see her around here no more and when I do it's either with Riley or that white girl? That girl been looking sadder than a puppy lately."

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

Grandad looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"Boy. You ain't fooling no one with your attitude and your not giving a fuck about nobody else feelings. You probably drove cutie pie away."

"All I did was say we will never be together and...other stuff." Grandad shook his head.

"Boy you meaner than a squirrel who gotta share his nuts. That little girl been sweet on you since you was kids, now you don't lead her on like that." Grandad adjusted himself and Huey sighed again.

"Let me tell you something, boy. True love, real love don't come everyday. When someone offers you their heart and soul you _take_ it. You take it because it's sacred. All these fast ass girls and these trifling niggas we got running rampant nowadays, real love is becoming extinct. You take it when you got it. It's a rare commodity. Now, here, take this boy." Grandad threw him a box of condoms.

"Grandad!"

"What?! You need magnums or something? Boy I don't what's in the water because you kids look like you came out the womb with facial hair. Now, take them condoms boy and don't question me."

Huey knew deep down what Grandad said is true, but he doesn't want to admit it. As you know, Huey is very stubborn.

It's been weeks since Huey and Jazmine have talked to each other. Neither goes by the other's house anymore, calls or anything. They have officially have become strangers. But, to say they missed each other is an understatement. Currently, Jazmine was at her house waiting to go over the Freeman's to tutor Riley and Cindy in algebra II, since they both had summer school. She really hoped she didn't run into Huey.

Jazmine was shaken out of her daze when her phone suddenly rang.

"Ay Mariah! Get yo ass over here! We waiting for you!"

"Okay, Riley. Why are you yelling?"

"Why you not over here? Come on I'm a pimp I don't have time to waste."

"Whatever."

Jazmine grabbed her old Algebra textbook. Tom insisted that he buy her textbook, so she could keep it and study so she can retain the material. Yeah. Her father's a weirdo. All that book does is collect dust in her closet. Jazmine gathered her things and headed across the street. When she was on the step, Jazmine said a silent thanks to Jesus that Huey didn't answer the door, but her hopes of not seeing him at all were crushed when she saw him sitting on the couch with a book. With a girl.

Riley lead her towards the kitchen and they sat at the table where Cindy was sitting.

"What up, Jazzy?"

"Hey." Cindy would have asked why she looked so down but she figured she already knew.

"So...Algebra II."

"Yup. Let's get to it Mariah. They got a lot of shit I don't understand." Jazmine nodded her head.

Riley looked confused.

"Come on that was an easy one. Usually you would say something like of course you wouldn't understand you're an idiot. What's wrong witchu?"

Finally an hour into the session, Jazmine had calmed her nerves. Riley finally figured out that the Pythagorean theorem cannot measure the mass of a vagina. Jazmine had to explain to him that that doesn't make sense in any kind of way.

"Riley. You're such an idiot."

They were sitting on the porch outside the back of the house currently. Cindy was there with them but she went to the bathroom about a minute ago.

Riley had sat next to her and tried to comfort her, though he would never admit it. Though his voice took on a serious tone.

"Look my brother is a dumb ass. You clearly a ride or die, loyal, smart girl. If he don't want to be with you then he's an idiot. Plain and simple. And girls like you ain't supposed to cry over idiots. Now if you tell anybody I told you that, I'mma kill you." Jazmine smiled and hugged Riley.

"Ay, girl. Don't be squeezing the life out of me. I wants to live."

Jazmine looked up at Riley and kissed him square on the lips. It seemed like he was gonna push back at first, but then he kissed her back. He even copped a feel of her breasts that he's always talking about. No they weren't in love. No they didn't even like each other in that way. Jazmine was confused and Riley was...horny. What neither saw was Huey and Cindy looking at them through the door. Cindy had wore a smirk and a surprised expression and Huey had a blank, emotionless expression. They seemed to kiss for hours, though it was only a few minutes. Eventually after about a mere 45 seconds Huey had left, while Cindy stayed and waited until they were done making out, which was about 10 minutes later. When they emerged, Cindy stood there waiting for them with a smirk on her face.

"So...what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing. That was just a spur of the moment thing that will never happen again." Riley nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. I'm going home. Bye guys."

As Jazmine is leaving, she notices Huey and the girl from earlier sitting on his lap, whispering things in his ear and she speeds up and bolts out the door, into her house. She ignores her father's greeting as she runs up the stairs into her room. She throws her book down on the bed and closes her door, slides down and lets a single tear escape her hurt, watery emerald eyes as she finally gives up hope on love, with the only boy she's ever felt it for.

It was a few days later and a few weeks before Jazmine had to go to that Martial arts camp. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so good about going anymore. She thought it would be fun. She thought since she was going with a friend, Huey, they would have fun and learn, but now...not so much. Jazmine flopped on her bed with a sigh.

"I'm so pathetic...and lonely." Since Cindy had a boyfriend, Caesar, she had basically no one that she could really be with. Of course, she had other friends but Cindy and Huey were the only ones she really truly enjoyed spending a lot of time with. Jazmine's phone suddenly rang, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"God. You must be listening to me right now." She looked at her caller id and to Jazmine's surprise it said Huey with three hearts behind it.

"Oh, god. Is this a sick joke, because I never took you for the deity with a sense of humor." Jazmine debated a few more rings on whether or not she should answer. Maybe it's someone from the Freeman house calling from Huey's phone. Maybe he's calling to apologize.

'Well you'll never know if you don't answer, Jazmine.' She thought.

"Hello." Jazmine answered with confusion.

"Since I never break a promise, the offer is still up to train before camp. If you still want to take it be there tomorrow at 7, the usual place." With that he hung up. Huh? It's been a while since she's heard his voice and he calls her out of the blue to train? Will she show up? Jazmine lay back on her bed and thought it all out.

It was 6:58 and Huey was on the hill warming up before training.'I wonder if she'll show up.' Huey thought.

These past few weeks have been uneventful without Jazmine's incessant chattering, her forgetfulness, her playfulness, and her ability to understand him like no other. But Huey put emotions on the backburner at all times and this was no different. Instead he trained harder, waiting. About 5 minutes later, Jazmine showed up.

"You're late." Huey said without looking back at her.

"So?"

That was usually how they greeted each other, for the following days to come. It was a routine. They would insult each other and train. Insult each other, then leave. They were not used to being so hostile to one another. Deep down, they didn't want to they just felt like they needed to, that they had to. It was the only thing that made sense right now. Hating someone is easy. Love is much harder.

After Jazmine had trained, she went home and took a shower. Since Cindy, Caesar and Riley were at the Freeman's house having a movie night and they basically begged Jazmine to come, she decided that she was going over there. When she arrived, she found Cindy snuggled up with Caesar, Riley on the other side of them, Huey sitting on the couch and that girl that she saw a few weeks ago sitting on his lap. Jazmine immediately regretted coming.

"Aye! What's up, Jazmine."

"Hey Jazzy."

"What up Mariah."

"Hi, guys." Jazmine sat next to Cindy, who sat next to Caesar. Riley sat on the other side of Huey and the mystery girl.

"Oh, Jazzy. This is my friend J. Her name is Jane, but she hates that name so we call her J. J this is Jazmine, sometimes called jazz, or Jazzy."

Jazmine smiled a fake smile at the girl.

"Oh, hi, Jazmine. I've heard so much about you." The girl seemed sweet. Too sweet. And plus she was sitting on Huey's lap. Something he would never let Jazmine do.

'I wanna go home already. Please don't let anyone pick a scary movie.' Jazmine thought.

Caesar spoke up. "Hey I got an idea. Let's watch a scary movie."

'If I ever went on a killing rampage, Caesar will be first.' Jazmine thought.

20 minutes into the movie, **J **has held Huey's hand, put her head into his chest and put her arms around his neck. Jazmine wasn't even watching the movie she was watching the clock. Caesar and Cindy were being so annoying, between making out and yelling profanities they also kept moving up on top of her when they were making out. Riley chewed loudly and Huey...did nothing but hold onto _**J**_. It was disgusting. Jazmine suddenly felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach. She stood and walked towards the hallway. Cindy looked concerned.

"Jazz. You alright?"

Everyone suddenly looked at her.

"Uh..." Jazmine ran to the bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet and a little on the sink. She heard Cindy on the outside of the door.

"Jazmine? You alright, girly." Jazmine opened the door and walked out the bathroom.

"Yeah. I must be getting sick or something."

"Okay. Let me walk you home so you don't pass out."

Cindy announced to everyone that Jazmine was feeling sick and she was leaving. As she was walking out, she saw Huey turn his head towards her and she could have sworn that he looked concerned, but then again she was sick and her vision was blurry.

For the rest of the week, Jazmine was sick with a bug that made her vomit, have diarrhea, and dehydration. Her mother was taking care of her.

"Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Well. Let me make you some soup."

"Oh, mommy. I can't eat anything right now."

"I know, sweetie. You can just sip some of the juice. I'll get you a gatorade too."

"No. I like Powerade better."

"Whatever you want sweetie."

Jazmine's phone started to ring and she wanted to answer, but it was on the other side of the room by her window.

"Why did I leave it there?" Jazmine walked over to her window and grabbed her phone.

_Get well sweetie XOXOXO and all that other girly shit—Cindy_

Oh Cindy.

Jazmine happened to look out her window and noticed a lot of people on the Freeman's lawn. There was a big pool and teenagers were spraying each other with water guns and stuff. She figured that Riley was taking advantage of the fact that grandad took a trip with her father, to throw a party.

Oh Riley. Jazmine was about to turn away until she noticed Huey sitting on his porch with no shirt on and swimming trunks.

Wow. He looked amazing. Jazmine almost wished she wasn't sick so she could go, there were a lot of people inside and outside, most of which she didn't even know there. She almost felt hurt that Riley didn't invite her, but then realized that he knew she was sick. Oh well. Taking advantage of the opportunity that she didn't have to throw up at the moment, she lay down, grabbed her ipod and listened to an upbeat Michael Jackson song and tried to cheer herself up.

'Ugh. I hate being sick.' Jazmine thought. Pretty soon though, she was off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~

Despite the fact that Jazmine was feeling much better, she wasn't in the best mood.

Jazmine showed up today very angry. It was something about that day, something in the air that made Jazmine nervous and defensive. Huey was calm. He probably felt nothing. Jazmine hated him for that. For never feeling anything, when she felt everything. At the same time, she was happy that she could see him at all. They got into their stances and Jazmine charged angrily at Huey. He dodged it and she almost fell but did a somersault and popped right back up and raised her leg up to kick Huey in his chest, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her roughly back about 7 feet. She was on the ground panting heavily.

"You can't let your emotions cloud your judgment, Jazmine. Get up. No time for resting."

"Jerk," she said as she got up and attempted to punch him in the face, but rather punched his shoulder. Huey grabbed her fist into his much bigger one and used it to hit Jazmine in her face and make her fall.

"Get up, Jazmine. I'm only doing this to make you stronger."

Jazmine, with a menacing expression, quickly got up and charged at Huey once again. He bent backwards on his hands and kicked her in her shoulder. She, once again, fell. Huey stood over her. He looked worried for a second, then his expression was back to cold.

"Get up. Stop being weak. Use your emotions, don't let them use you."

Jazmine was tired of his cold attitude tonight. All of a sudden she felt a raindrop, and then after a second or too, several. Next thing you know it was pouring down raining. Huey looked up, from where he stood over Jazmine, to see the dark clouds and the rain that poured from them. Jazmine took this opportunity to swipe her leg under Huey's and make him fall.

"Ungh," he grunted and then a menacing smirk came across his face. He quickly hopped up and faced Jazmine. They both circled the other and taunted each other through the pouring rain.

"Fighting dirty, Jazmine? I kind of expected more of you. Kinda." Jazmine wasn't affected by his words. She knew that he didn't mean it and he was just trying to get into her head.

"Being an asshole. Kinda expected more of you. Not."

"Come on, baby. You're being irrational. Your anger won't help you against me." Jazmine was surprised by his deep, seductive tone. He was playing with her emotions, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I hate you so much right now." Huey knew that he was crossing into dangerous territory, but he was determined to help Jazmine become a great fighter and overcome her emotions, so he didn't think when he blurted out his next words.

"But I thought you loved me baby."

Jazmine froze and through her fierce expression, Huey could see her eyes water. He half expected her to give up and run home crying like when they were younger. He underestimated her. Then in an instant, Jazmine charged at him, once again, with a battle warrior cry that people could probably hear miles away. Jazmine punched him once in his shoulder blade which made Huey wince, but then she tried to swiftly kick him. He blocked her with his hands. Jazmine stumbled back. Huey came at her, she jumped up in the air and kicked him as hard as she could in the head.

"You needed that." She said breathlessly. Huey said nothing, he just stared at her with a smoldering expression, which in another situation would have turned her on, but now only made her more determined. They danced around their area in a makeshift circle bouncing on the soles of their feet in their respective fighting stances.

"You know, Jazmine. Your anger is pretty amusing."

"Fuck you."

"I'm doing this to help you, Jazmine."

That got her angry.

"_Huey_. That's your problem. You always think you know what's best for me. You, my father, my mother, god damnmit! Let me make my own decisions, my own mistakes. Let _us_ make our own mistakes. I know you're holding back because you think I'm too weak. Not just because I'm a female, but because you always think you know what's best for me, since I'm weak, pathetic Jazmine without a backbone! And you know what? For all the years you've treated me like shit, for the months I've spent trying to figure out why you hate me, for all the times you've led me on, and for the one time you broke my heart..._fuck you_. "

Jazmine charged at Huey and quickly attacked. She sent a swift kick into his stomach, then turned a quick 180 degrees and sent a punch right into his jewels, he bore a menacing expression that was mixed between pain and determination then kicked jazmine hard, watched her fall then pop right back up and block his punch that he was sending into her. Jazmine then backed all the way up into the outer edge of their circle, ran and kicked Huey so far that he flew into a nearby tree. He had turned at the last minute, otherwise he would have moved and let her fall. He was down on the ground for all of two seconds, sat up and was knocked back down by an assault of angry punches that Jazmine sent through her tears. She continued to punch and kick Huey. He just lay there frozen. He let her get a few more hits in, then hit her with a quick karate chop. She fell. She got up and they continued into a bunch of blocked punches and a few hits. All was quiet. All you could hear was a bunch of grunts, a couple of sniffles and the sound of flesh being hit. After a few minutes, they both stopped to catch their breath.

"You're bringing your A-game now. Nice. I was gonna feel bad beating up a girl."

"Once again. Fuck. You."

"You know you keep saying that. I might take you up on that offer." Jazmine wasn't sure whether he did this purposefully or not, but he was looking at her seductively. For a second she felt..._tingly_. But after a few more blocked hits Jazmine kicked him hard in his chest so hard he fell. Huey wasn't expecting that. Jazmine sat on top of him and pulled his hair really hard, because she knows how much he hates it. She smacked him a few times and banged his head on the ground. Huey cried out in pain.

"Damn, Jazmine! You trying to fucking kill me?"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Hate is a strong word."

"And you're...dumb."

"Wow."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Where did that come from?

"Jasmine."

"No! Don't _Jazmine_ me. You—you-you made me think that we could-" Jazmine sighed and looked away like she didn't want Huey to see her cry.

"Jazmine don't cry."

"_Shut_ UP! Every time I cry it's because of you! Stop telling me not to cry when you're the one that makes me! I thought you were my best friend. How could you be so mean, so cruel to me. All I ever did was love you even when you put me down. I'm the _only_ person that listens to you. _Really_ listens. I mean...I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love you unconditionally. But you don't even care. It's like being in love with a fucking brick wall!"

"Let's just continue with the training." Huey sighed.

"Fuck you. I don't want to continue. I want to go home." Jazmine walked over to where her stuff was.

Huey grabbed her around her waist.

"Don't touch me! Go touch your girlfriend J!"

Huey backed away and didn't say anything. Jazmine turned around.

"Oh. So I'm right?" Everything that Jazmine was holding in was exploding right now. "She is your girlfriend? That's nice. That's really nice. She can sit on your lap and snuggle with you in front of everyone, but I'm only good enough behind closed doors."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I don't care."

"Well it seems like you do."

" .Asshole."

"Jazmine."

"What?"

"I love you. These past few weeks have been unbearable without and I...miss you. A lot. I don't want to see you cry." He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to make it seem like he didn't care, but he couldn't do it anymore. He hadn't seen nor been talking to his best friend. He missed her bad. He doesn't want to see her cry anymore. If they broke up somewhere down the line then so be it. They could still be friends, but he could not let himself and his fears be the reason she hated him. Grandad said that Hate is easy and love is hard.

'And I'm Huey Freeman and I never take the easy way out'. He thought.

But, he didn't anticipate Jazmine not immediately running into his arms. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"You love me?!" She said this incredulously. "You must not know what love is. Love ain't making me cry! Love ain't-"

Or maybe not.

She was cut off with Huey's lips on hers and him grabbing her around the waist and lifting her with her legs around his waist. They stood there in the light rain and passionately kissed. After about 10 or 20 minutes of making out they sat down under a tree. For a while they didn't speak. 'Damn that was hella cliché.' Huey thought.

Jazmine was the first to break the silence.

"So, you love me? In what way?"

"Jazmine, listen. I, Huey Freeman, was scared. I thought that if we got into a relationship and broke up then we would lose our friendship...and I care about you too much to risk that. I know that that outcome is likely because I'm not the most sensitive person. I figured I couldn't show how much I care for you like you'd want me to. I thought I would screw up some kind of way, we'd break up and you'd hate me, _because I could never hate you_, and then we'd go on to different colleges and never see each other ever again. But tonight seeing the pain you were in made me feel...guilty. I love you too much to ever see you in pain. Over the years I figured that I was just toughening you up. I never realized how much I hurt you. I caused that? That was never my intention and I hope that you'll forgive and we can start a relationship together because...I need you. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. What do you say?"

Jazmine looked shocked. She was speechless.

"Huey?"

"Yes."

"You're still a jerk."

"Do you forgive me. What do you say?"

"Kiss me." Huey obeyed. Things started to get heated after a few minutes. Jazmine was moaning his name. Huey slipped his hand underneath Jazmine's shirt and felt up her back until he reached her bra. He unclasped it and it fell off. Jazmine then tugged on the bottom of Huey's shirt and pulled it off. Huey did the same to her. After staring at Jazmine bare chested for a few seconds, Huey laid Jazmine on top of his clothpiece and moved in between her legs. He kissed her down to her lips, chin, neck and shoulders, while she moaned in pleasure. He then moved down to her chest and sucked on each nipple, lick by lick until he nearly took her whole breast in his mouth and sucked. Jazmine's moans were becoming even louder and higher in pitch. He then reached down and pulled the rest of her clothes off.

Panties. included.

Jazmine then made a motion as if to say 'you too'. Huey then took all of his clothes off also. They laid there for a second just staring at each other.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Huey then returned to kissing her. Jazmine suddenly gripped her hand around his erection.

"Ooh huey. You're so hard." Jazmine moaned and blushed.

Huey took out her hair tie and let her hair spill out all around her head.

"I know I don't tell you this enough but you're beautiful."

She looked up at him with seductive eyes. Much different than her goofy, innocent look.

"Aah, Huey. That feeeels sooo goood."

Huey made short moaning noises. He found that he enjoyed this particular activity. He was getting close to Jazmine in a way no one could. He also couldn't help but enjoy the taste of her. He had to admit though he was suffering a bit with his erection nearly stabbing the cloth. Jazmine on the other hand was in complete, joyful, joyful hallelujah heaven. Huey continued to suck and lick every part of her trying not to think of his hard dick.

"Aah! Aah! Huey I think I'm about to c-Aah!" Jazmine's thighs shook around his head as he continued to lick and suck. After he finished he came back up and kissed her. Jazmine wrapped and squeezed her legs around his waist.

"Damn. Not yet."

His voice was deep, smooth and raspy. That turned Jazmine on and made her giggle. Huey looked around and reached over and dug in his pants.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't have a condom with me."

"_With_ you? Since when do you carry condoms?"

"Grandad."

"Oh. Well it's okay. I'm on the pill."

"Jazmine. What have I told you about things like that."

"I know it's 99.9% pregnant proof and the white man conspires to make black people blah blah blah. I'm not ovulating and I take my pill everyday so lighten up." Huey stared at her for a minute deliberating, then Jazmine pushed herself into him making him say okay.

He sucked her nipples once again. He put his hands around her waist and told her to spread her legs. She obliged. He looked at her as if to say 'you ready'. She shook her head affirmatively. He pushed himself into her. She looked as if she was in pain. Huey went really slow in and out of her. After a few minutes it didn't hurt as bad. Pretty soon it barely hurt and Jazmine wanted him to go faster and faster. Huey was grunting in pleasure, while Jazmine was full out moaning. Jazmine's nails was digging into Huey's back, while he grabbed her waist as he moved in and out of her. Huey had masturbated in the shower before but this was a whole new feeling. The emotional feelings he had for Jazmine combined with her moans and her wetness was enough to send him over the edge. At the same time, Jazmine came too. He knew this because he grunted an expletive while she grabbed his back and squeezed him and screamed out loud his name. After they caught their breaths, they began to put on their clothes.

"Wanna spend the night?" Huey turned to her and asked.

"Sure."

"You know all that shit was hella cliché, right?"

"Huey!"

Awwwww...This Chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions...right...right! review please...next chapters will be pretty uneventful and mostly fluff...but later chapters will be full of ACTION! Oh yeah...J will make recurring appearances and have a **certain** role...just cause H&J are together now doesn't mean everything is roses and rainbows and sunshine...it's still gonna be some drama...but for now REVIEW!


End file.
